Daddy's Little Girl
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: ...what happens when their strongwilled and strongheaded daughter falls into the trap of seizures and more, and her own two parents can’t even figure out what’s going on?
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't resist writing this story after it came to my head. (I know, I'm stocking up in piles here!)**

_**Summary: Shelby Trista House is Allison and Greg's first-born daughter. She's as hardheaded as House, yet can be as sweet as Allison. So what happens when their strong-willed and strong-headed daughter falls into the trap of seizures and more and her own two parents can't even figure out what's going on?**_

**Please enjoy! No flames are allowed!

* * *

**

Gregory House was normally not up at the early morning hour of two in the morning. He usually slept in until noon at the most when he didn't have to work at Princeton Plainsboro. He couldn't remember the last time (since his wife, Allison had been pregnant with their two kids, Shelby Trista and Greg Jr.); he'd gotten up so very early in the morning.

But the call of his six-year-old daughter, Shelby had woken him from the start. Shelby had red-brown hair and his electric blue eyes. She was as strong-willed and hardheaded as her dad, but she had the sweetness and patience of her mother. She was Allison and Greg's first born from their four-year-old son, Gregory Alexander Jr., and she was their baby girl.

House knelt beside his daughter's bedside and looked at her tired, pale expression on her face. "What's the matter, kiddo?" he asked her gently.

Shelby only held out her arms and let out a weak, "Daddy…"

Greg lifted her carefully out of bed and just sat on the floor in front of her bed, sitting her comfortably on his good leg and holding her close to him. Shelby's head immediately dropped onto his chest, as if heavy. House made a worried expression. "Gonna tell Daddy what's wrong?"

Shelby only shook her head. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to move. She pretty much didn't want to do anything.

House felt her forehead. "You feel warm, there, Shel. Is that's what's bothering you?"

Shelby nodded. "Daddy…"

"Hmm?" Greg felt her back next, which felt like the beginning of a burning furnace.

"Sick?"

This question knocked bricks down on Greg. Never in all the times had Shelby been born had she been sick. It was just one of those things that had never happened to her before.

"I don't know, kiddo," he answered, lifting himself up with Shelby's head on his shoulder and her legs wrapped around his waist. "Let's just go check, though to be safe, okay?" he asked, heading down the stairs.

Shelby nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Greg rolled his eyes. "How many times have I tried to break you of that habit?"

Shelby shrugged.

"I'll let you do it today, seeing as you're not feeling too bright," he told her, planting a small kiss on her hot forehead. "Okay?"

"'Kay…" Shelby mumbled.

House stepped into his bedroom, Allison still sleeping as soundly as ever, and stepped into the bathroom. "Let's see…. where did Mommy put the…gotcha," Greg mumbled to himself, shifting through the medicine cabinet for a thermometer. He took it out of the cabinet and presented it in front of Shelby. "Open up, Girly," he pleaded gently. Shelby opened her mouth slowly and Greg placed it under her tongue. "Good job. I'll make a doctor outta you yet," he smiled jokingly.

Within moments, the thermometer beeped and House took it out of Shelby's mouth and read it. "Oh, boy. No wonder you're mopey today. 101.2's not comfortable, huh?"

Shelby shook her head and slung her free arm over Greg's neck.

"Want a drink, Girly?" was House's next move. If she wasn't thirsty, she wasn't feeling good at all.

"No…hot, Daddy," Shelby mumbled.

"Okay, I gotcha covered, Shel. Don't worry."

Greg tied Shelby's long hair into a messy ponytail to keep it out of the way and keep her cooler. He then grabbed a washcloth from the drawer and drenched it in ice-cold water. After that, he made his way downstairs into the living room, sat on the couch, and settled Shelby's head on his good leg. He laid the cold cloth on Shelby's forehead. "That feel better, Chick?"

"Yes," Shelby closed her eyes.

"You sure you don't want something to drink?"

Shelby nodded and opened her eyes. "Daddy…."

Greg instantly became alarmed at the tone in Shelby's voice. "Yes, baby? What's wrong?"

"Daddy…" Shelby gasped, her hands suddenly thrown to her throat. "Can't breath…..Daddy!"

House jumped off the couch and knelt next to his gasping six-year-old. "Shelby…baby, listen to Daddy. **_ALLISON!"_**

"D—daddy…"

"Shhh…. it's okay," Greg tried to calm Shelby before things got anyworse and screamed desperatelyfor the second time (although, it seemed like the hundredth)******_ALLISON!"

* * *

_**

_**Cya!**_

_**JayJay!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Back with Chapter 2! Yay!

* * *

**

House wasted no time in limping as fast as he could to his office. After Shelby had been rushed to the ER with the cases of respiratory distress and an abnormally high fever, he didn't waste time to run to the board with his daughter's folder in his hands.

He was surprised, however, to see Lisa Cuddy and Eric Foreman already in his office sitting at the usual table. "What are you two doing in here?" he asked irritably, hanging his cane on the whiteboard.

"We heard about Shelby," Cuddy said instantly. "And we knew that _YOU'D_ be in here first thing to take your own daughter's case more than Allison would."

"You're right," House said, scribbling Shelby's name on the top part of the board, "which is unusually common these days."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "House! You're not **JUST** a doctor anymore! You're a dad with a sick daughter! _WHY_ for the love of God are you taking your own daughter's case!" she practically barked at him.

"Because," House snapped back, "who better to take and solve her case than her own parents and the people she so willingly calls 'Aunts' and 'Uncles'!"

Cuddy shied away instantly. She knew better to make House more than upset…especially since his own little girl was sick in the ER in the one hospital he works at, no less.

House picked up a red marker and wrote, **_104.4 fevers._**

Foreman was dumbfounded. "How does a child that small, who's barely been sick before in all her life, get a fever _THAT_ high?"

"That's why it's in red," House muttered. "It's the unknown and unanswerable question that we need to figure out."

At that moment, Allison walked in.

"Ah, here comes Mommy now," Lisa smirked. "Guess you don't need me here, anymore," she said, whirling around and turning away to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" House called after her. "Just because SHE walks in, _YOU_ leave? Is there something going on here?"

Cuddy turned back around. "No—I just don't want to hear Mommy and Daddy arguing over the diagnosis' of their six-year-old daughter!" she snapped.

House rolled his eyes. "You assume everything so early, Cuddy. That's your problem."

"Uh—could I cut in?" Allison walked in between them and went right to the board and picked up a black marker.

"What—what's the rule of the board, Ally?"

"I can touch it now, seeing as I'm a House and it's our daughter who's sick and just added another thing to put ONTO the board," she replied curtly.

Foreman smiled. "She's go you there, House."

House just looked at her. "She's definitely become one, I'll give her that," he said, going over to her. "What happened now?"

Allison looked at him as she finished the word she was writing. "That," she pointed.

House sucked in his breath. "She had a twenty minute seizure?" he asked.

Allison nodded. "She almost stopped breathing…her heart almost stopped…things were going crazy."

Greg rubbed his forehead and sighed deeply. "Anything else?"

"No."

"No abrasions, bruises…. nothing?" his voice started going above a shout.

Allison kept her patience. "Nothing…. all she's had so far was that seizure, high fever, and the distress."

"A **CHILD **can**NOT** have a twenty minute seizure, Allison!" House shouted. "It's just _NOT _possible!"

Allison kept her patience, which surprised Cuddy and Foreman. "Well, then there's _OBVIOUSLY_ something going on that WE can't see."

"Unless…."

Allison looked interested. "Unless, what?"

But House was already out of the office. "GREG!" Allison called, but it wasn't any use. She turned to Lisa. "What was he thinking?"

Lisa shrugged. "Don't ask me, I was trying to get out of the whole thing," she said, leaving in the direction to her office.

Then, Allison headed in the totally opposite direction of both Lisa and Greg…she was going to pay James Wilson a little visit…

* * *

House walked in his daughter's private room and looked at her. Shelby had a respirator on her, heart monitors, and yet more machines. "Hiya, Girly," he smiled at her and sat on her bed. He took her IV hand gently. "You scared Mommy and I badly, Shel."

Shelby closed her eyes once, and then opened them again. She wrapped her finger around the tubing of her respirator.

House shook his head. "Sorry, I can't take it off, Girly. You need it more than you'd know."

Shelby nodded and closed her eyes yet again. House felt her forehead and clicked his tongue. "We need to get that fever down."

Shelby took her good hand and took House's wrist. "I know," he told her. "Mommy and I aren't getting off to the best start, huh?"

"Why say something like that?" Wilson's voice asked, standing in the doorway.

Greg turned to look at him. "Just seems like it."

"But—it's no different from any other case we've had…regarding to the sick patient part," he said, standing on the opposite side of Shelby.

"Other than she's my daughter and I don't want to lose her…" House mumbled, staring at Shelby, who was pre-occupied with Wilson's fingers.

"You won't lose her, House. You and Allison are her parents, no less great doctors!" Wilson told him.

"She had a twenty minute seizure…that _SHOULD_ be saying something…"

"I, uh—Allison came in my office earlier…before I came here," Wilson started. "She was a little worried about you doing your own daughter's case."

"Why?"

"I think, that she thinks you can't handle it," James finished. "She didn't say much, but her tone was a little shaken."

"House," Lisa stopped at the door. "Allison wants to see you."

Greg looked at Shelby and smiled. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Shelby nodded weakly and House stopped at the door where Cuddy was standing. "Stay with her…call me if_anything_ at allgoes wrong."

Lisa nodded and when he had gone, she sat where House did and smiled at Shelby. "Think he's gonna make it?"

"House? I doubt it," Wilson said. "I never seen him so worked up before. But—I guess it's different when it's your own kid."

Lisa nodded and brushed away a strand of Shelby's hair. "I just hope he doesn't go _TOO_ out of hand…"

"You mean, too aggressive?"

Cuddy nodded. "That, and too angry that he can't figure it out so soon…"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**.Keep going!

* * *

**

**.ALMOST!

* * *

**

**.THERE!

* * *

**

**Ah, heck with it! Just keep going until you see the "Submit" button!**

**_JayJay!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3!

* * *

**

House stepped inside his office, looking at Allison. She was sitting at the table, staring at the wihteboard in silence. House knew that she had been crying, for his garbage wasoverflowing with tissure, andher eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Cuddy said you wanted to see me," he said, limping inside.

Allison only nodded and still stared straight ahead of her at the whiteboard, unmoving.

"Something wrong?" he asked her, stiting on the table next to her.

Allison shook her head 'no'. "I'm fine," she said, barely above a whisper.

House laughed lightly and smirked. "I know you well enough to tell when you're lying, Ally. Don't play that game with me."

Allison shook her head again. "I'm fine!" she protested loudly, trying to cover up her lie, but doing a very poor job at doing so.

"Want to tell me about it?" House asked, not buying it for one moment.

Allison protested again, "I told you, Greg! I'm fine!"

"Its' about Shelly, isn't it?" **(A/n: Other nickname given to her...may be used later on!) **House asked her. He knew that he was right when she started bawling her eyes out. He handed her a tissue and said, "You're scared, I can read it all over your face. You don't want to work with her, in sheer fear of finding something and having to deal with it."

Allison cried harder. "I'm _SCARED_, Greg! Because I don't wanna lose her!"

"Ally, look at me," House told her gently, but firmly, lifting her head to look at him. "I don't want to lose her anymore than you. That's why I took her case...to help her and make her better," he dried her tears. "Everything will be okay. She WILL be better, Ally. I won't let ANYTHING happen to her..."

* * *

James Wilson and Lisa Cuddy were still keeping watch over a peacefully sleeping Shelby.

"She's so beautiful," Lisa smiled. "So much like Allison and House. It's so unbeliveable, it's almost funny if you think about it."

"Yeah," Wilson smiled back. "You could tell that's his kid pretty much anywhere...well, when she's not so sick."

Cuddy fell silent and just stared at Shelby. Wilson seemed to know taht she was thinking. "What's on your mind? You're quiet all of a sudden."

"I was just thinking...about Allison," Lisa's voice fell gentle and silent. "She was in House's office, sitting at the table and looking straight at that darned board, crying her eyes out..." she stopped for a moment. "She wouldn't talk to me...she wouldn't utter a single thing. And that's when I knew to get House...I knew that if anybody could get a word out of her, it would be him."

James nodded. "Yeah. I don't doubt that...especially if it's his own wife," he added with a slight smile.

Silence followed them both, but not for long before Shelby started coughing lightly. But lightly very quickly became worse, and in no time, her electric blue eyes opened, looking worridly and panicklyat Lisa. Her hands immediately flew to the respirator and she tried to pry it off.

Wilson stepped in before she hurt herself. "Hang on, Sweetie," he told her, taking it off, his voice relatively calm, yet having a worry pitch in it.

As soon as the respirator was off, Shelby started coughing violently and wheezing badly. Wilson pulled her hair back and hung onto it, keeping it from falling in her face. "Go get him!" he told Lisa, now realizing fully that something was indeed wrong with her.

Lisa took off, but throwing Chase and Foreman in her room on the way there, just so that Wilson didn't have to be alone and in case anything worse happened.

"Get me a bucket," Foreman told Chase, immediately running over to Shelby on the opposite side of the bed from Wilson.

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling!..." Foreman said.

Chase went to the cabinet and grabbed a blue bucket. He handed it to Foreman and asked, "About what?", but no sooner had he said it, than Shelby started coughing out mouthfuls of blood, and was coming from her nose.

Foreman stayed close by with the bucket, while Wilson tried calming her down when she started screaming bloody murder in fear. Chase went after House's office to find either him or Allison.

James was trying to calm Shelby down somewhat, but not really succeeding. "It's okay, Shelby. Shhh...it'll be okay," he told her for the fifth time. "I'm right here."

**_"D--DADDY! WHER--E'S DADDY!" _**Shelby screeched.

"He's coming, Shelby. It's okay. Daddy's on his way," Wilson told her.

Shelby suddenly grabbed James' free wrist as the blood only came from her nose this time. **"U--UNCLE JIMMY...!"** Then it came from her mouth again in bigger amounts as she started coughing violently again.

"Got him, got him!" Lisa hollered, running in with House close at her heels.

"What the _HECK _happened!" House demanded, grabbing paper towels and handing them to Foreman as Wilson tied Shelby's hair into a bun.

"I told you already! Wilson and I were just sitting here when she started to cough and tried prying off the respirator! Wilson took it off before she hurt herself, then she started coughing worse and wheezing, and that's when he told me to come find you!" Lisa said.

"I meant _AFTER_, Smart One," House told her, handing Foreman more and more towels.

"I don't know! _**JUST DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE HER DOCTOR, FOR GOD'S SAKE, HOUSE**!"_ Lisa barked at him, staring worridly and helplessly at Shelby as she continued to bleed endlessly.

**_"I'M ALSO HER FATHER!" _**Housebellowed at her.

**_"DADDY!"

* * *

_**

**Ai...**

**U won't believe what happened...I had this already all typed out! Then, it didn't save! (Grrr...darn computer)! So, I had to RE-TYPE it all, and most of what I have here was from the original!**

**JayJay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next cahpter is officially UP!

* * *

**

"Okay," House started, retuning with Chase, Foreman, and Wilson, not noticing (or most likely, TRYING to not noticing) Cuddy behind them all. "What makes my little angel almost bleed to death and need a major transfusion?"

"How about the fact that you're breaking codes and laws?" Lisa snapped angrily, marching in.

"This'll be good," Chase said humorously.

"Oh, goody, dear Aunt Lisa's here to bite my head off about something that has absolutely nothing to do with Shelby," House rolled his eyes. "Would you like me to sit down, making your job easier for you?"

"Oh, just shut up and listen! It has a whole lot to do with her!" Lisa snapped again. "Obviously you have **COMPLETELY **forgotten all about the rules around here!"

"What fun are rules if you can't break 'em?" House asked, biting into a Snickers bar.

"You _CAN'T_ break these ones, House! What if Vogler finds out and the ENTIRE staff gets **_FIRED_** on _YOUR_ neck because you disregarded the rule that family members canNOT, and I mean **CAN NOT** treat another family member?" she hollered, ignoring the snickers from Chase and Foreman.

"Well, excuse me for _TRYING _to save my own daughter's life! If I don't treat her, she **DIES**! What then?" House snapped right back at her, watching her expression.

"Just get _SOMBODY_ else!" Cuddy practically shrieked.

**"SHE DOESN'T TRUST ANYBODY ELSE!"**

Cuddy shied away at this. It was true. Shelby practically flinched away from anybody who wasn't House or a part of his team. They were the only ones she trusted...and, yet, if they got caught...

"Well, when you allget caught and fired, don't come crying to me," she spat before turning on her heels and walking away, leaving the guys all silent.

Allison walked in just as Cuddy walked out and said very curtly, "What was _THAT_ all about?"

"Oh, more goodies...now Mommy's breathing down my neck," House muttered miserably.

Allison folded her arms. "I heard you two shouting at each other like you were the only two people in the building!" she said, sitting in her chair. "What happened?"

"House's breaking the rules again," Foreman sighed. "Hospital and doctor's regulation that a family member can't treat another family member."

Allison looked at him. "You **_KNEW _**that?" she asked.

"Well, obviously, you did, too," House told her.

"Yes! I did! Why in God's name did you think I wasn't going_ NEAR _Shelby in medical terms? That--that I wasn't TREATING her?" she asked, incredulous.

House shrugged. "Thought you were scared to find something you didn't want to deal with."

"I _KNOW_ about her bleeding incident. I _KNOW_ what has been going on with her! I'm not scared, anymore, Greg! I could care **LESS** what's found! **I. JUST. WANT. HER. BETTER**!" Allison yelled, tears running down her face.

"Why do you think I'm breaking the rule, Ally?" Greg asked her, seemingly keeping his patience with her. "I'm TRYING to get her better. Me, you and the guys are the _ONLY_ people she trusts. That's why I'm fighting to keep working on her case."

"What if--"

"I don't **CARE** if Vogler finds out. I'm gonna save our daughter," he told Allison, who was crying in his shoudler. He looked over at Wilson, Chase, and Foreman and told them, "Go check on her. Then come back here...we may be able to test her uf you find something out of line..."

* * *

Shelby was resting comfortably on Wilson after she reached out, wanting to get out of the bed. They didn't blame her...being six years old, extremely sick, and tired wasn't fun for her.

With more needles and tubes pinned into her skin, she had to be extra careful with.

"What if we actually DO get fired?" Chase asked, looking over Shelby's heart monitor.

"If you know House, we won't get caught. He'll keep it up and keep fighting until she gets better," Wilson said. "He deson't give up as easily as some people think."

Foreman gave a snort. "I know that," he said. "He'll keep it up...no matter who says what."

"Especially Cuddy," Chase said, looking at Shelby's arms for anything out of place or bruised. "Wai--hold on," he said, looking at her upper arm, which looked completely bruised.

"She hit it?" Wilson wondered.

"No," Chase said. "It's too big to be a bruise that you get from falling. And it's got red pigments in it," he gently touched it with his index finger.

"Ow," Shelby wimpered flinching just a little bit.

Chase sighed. "Go get him. There's no way she'll come after what she just told him," he told Foreman.

Wilson lowered Shelby's shoulder part of her nightgown and felt his eyes widen. "Chase.."

"Yes?" Chase looked up.

"It's all the way to her shoulder," he said, taking her arm out of the sleeve.

"Check her back," Chase said, looking at Shelby's shoulder, which looked exactly like her arm. "If it's back there, she may have massive internal bleeding."

Wilson unbuttoned the back of Shelby's gown and looked. "Oh, yes. Her entire right side," he said, just as House and Foreman walked in.

"Okay, let's have Daddy take a look," House said, kneeling in front of her. "Looks like a bruise and hurts like one," he muttered, looking the same places Chase had. "Yet it's red. Either she's got some rare disease, or it's internal bleeding...and lots of it."

"I vote on bleeding," Foreman said. "It's too large to be anything else."

"And you're right," House said, taking Shelby from Wilson and just holding her. "One of you go tell Cameron, and if _ANY_ of you tell Cuddy that I'm still doing her case, you're **FIRED**, got it?"

Foreman, Chase, and Wilson all nodded, and Chase ran off to get Allison.

"What do you suggest now?" Foreman asked.

"I want a CAT Scan on her chest. Go get a room," House ordered. "We may just be able to find something around there."

"You _do_ know that wheather or not we tell, Cuddy'll find out about this?" Wilson asked.

"Yah, I do," House said. "But I'm not giving up on her just yet," he added, laying his head lightly on Shelby's. "Nobody and nothing in the world could..."

* * *

**Bye!**

**JayJay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Next chapter's here!

* * *

**

It was nine at night at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, and Greg House was utterly exhausted…and nobody blamed him. It had been an exhausting day since the whole ordeal with Cuddy and Shelby's internal bleeding. And although the CAT Scan showed nothing in her chest, Greg felt like there was something missing that they couldn't see or had passed by and missed several times.

He gazed tiredly at the whiteboard, which looked like this:

**Shelby Trista**

_**Internal bleeding (massive)**_

_**Excessive bleeding from the nose and mouth**_

_**Respiratory distress**_

_**Unusually high fevers**_

_**Unusually extended seizures**_

**Causes:**

_**Epilepsies**_

_**?  
?**_

So far, all they had was one cause, and it was pretty far-fetched. Still, nothing else could line up with her symptoms...

* * *

Allison was sitting next to Shelby's bedside, just watching her sleep, just wondering. She wanted so much to help her little girl, but she was afraid of getting caught and fired.

She smiled to herself and uttered a laugh. Greg was quite brave to take on the authority of Cuddy and Vogler…but he was also foolish on his own part. Yet, she understood as much as anybody. This was her daughter, too, and as much as it pained her to not take part in helping save her, she knew that, without a doubt, Greg could take it with the others and solve it in good time.

It was just a matter of time until he found out all…

* * *

Wilson watched Allison and Shelby through the window. Knowing how much Allison wanted to help had been known throughout the staff…except for Cuddy. Yet, he understood that she didn't want to suffer through the consequences. She didn't want to lose her job…and still, her daughter _**WAS**_ more important than her job…right?

Wilson wouldn't know…he could only wonder at that logic and watch Greg and Allison and learn from them. Learn the love they had for Shelby, Greg Jr., and each other.

And maybe, just maybe, what he would learn, he could apply it to his own life with Julie…

* * *

Greg House stood, staring almost endlessly at the board still. His mind was searching, hoping for something else to enter and tell him what could be wrong with his little girl. What could possibly be the cause for all that had happened to her? What could be entering her body that was causing her so much pain and stress?

Then, it hit him…grabbing a marker, he added:

_**Stress?**_

But then thought it over…what could a six-year-old **_POSSIBLY_** have stresses about? School? Surely not. What six-year-old had problems in second grade? (She had skipped a grade ahead). It was probable, yet absurd at the same time.

Still, Greg kept it on the board with a question mark for safety. He knew, though, without a doubt, that Allison and the rest of the team would think that it was as far-fetched as the epilepsy theory. But…it was another theory and explanation to add that would at least help them along the way…

* * *

"He's still going at it, isn't he?" Lisa Cuddy asked Chase, who was shifting uncomfortably on his heels in her office.

"Maybe…" he answered. "It's not any of **MY** business."

"It is if you're helping him and he told you to keep your mouth shut so you wouldn't get your sorry butts fired!" Cuddy snapped.

Chase shrugged. "Like I said, it's none of my business," he said, turning on his heels, leaving Cuddy frustrated and angry.

* * *

"She knows, doesn't she?" House asked, not looking at Chase as he walked in. He was still searching his mind, looking at the board for more possibilities.

"How'd you guess?"

"I didn't guess…I know. If I know Cuddy as _HALF _as well as the rest of you, I'd say that she dragged you into her office to spill," House told him.

Chase nodded. "Yah, she did."

"And?"

"I didn't say anything. I told her that it was none of my business as to what you're doing and walked out after she snapped at me," Chase told him, his eyes drifting to the board, then said, _"Stressed? _House, what six-year-old girl—"

"I know!" Greg snapped. "It's ridiculous, but it's another explanation!"

Chase backed away. "Sorry, just asking."

House didn't answer, he bit his lip continuously and wracked his brain some more. "What else could be going on with her…something we can't see?"

Chase shrugged and sat down, not saying a word, afraid to get snapped at again or the swing of the cane.

"Something's out of order…." House looked around on the board. "Something doesn't belong…"

* * *

Cuddy braved inside Shelby's room and sat across the bed from Allison. "He's still working on her case?"

Allison shrugged. She was only half-listening, but she_ DID_ know why Lisa was there. She promised herself and Greg that she wouldn't utter a word.

"Allison," Cuddy said sternly. "If he's trying to sneak it from me, he can't…I know EVERYTHING that he does…all records goes to ME."

Allison nodded. "I know," she said, "But, why should that stop him from doing what he wants? You know him…he'll fight for whatever he wants and won't quit until he gets his way."

"And he cries like a baby about it," Cuddy muttered under her breath, not knowing that Allison had heard her, anyway. She continued on, "You worried?"

"About?"

"Getting fired?"

Allison sighed and gave a Greg-like roll of the eyes and crossed her arms. "**WHY **are you so fixed on that? Why can't you just let it all be? Why not just let him fight and suffer the consequences as they, or if they'll, come?" she stood up. "Stop trying to fight as well. Leave him to be as he is…if he gets caught…" she turned on her heels and went to the door, then said, "Well, you'll know," then left.

* * *

**AI! The whole team's falling apart! Fights will start! IT SOUNDS LIKE HIGH SCHOOL! lOl. Wondering if the team will get it together, talk, and sort things out for the best of Shelby? And if Cuddy will lay off House or squeal? Stick around to find out!**

**  
Also, this chapter was kind of the flip-flopping among characters, kind of like you see in some of the episodes, where it fades from House, to, oh, Cameron, to whoever else. Lol**

**JayJay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Bout time it's fixed! Yay, now I can move on and update. But, today, I can only update one story. :( S'okay, though, I'll get around to my other ones, too in time.

* * *

**

It was eight in the morning at PPTH and the only ones who stayed there the whole night were Allison, Greg, and James Wilson. Each did a rotational watch over Shelby throughout the night, as a super-protection watch. Shelby had woken up only once, but for nothing in particular, and that had been when House was in the room. Her eyes, which were an exact replica of his, were drained of the light and brightness his eyes held. She was really and truly sick.

Allison was sitting at Greg's desk, bored and shifting through almost endless mail. It wasn't long before Wilson walked in. "Where's he?"

Allison looked up. "Cuddy dragged him into her office," she said simply, then added, "Why? What's going on? Something wrong?"

Wilson shook his head. "No...but--I have a feeling that he'll be in trouble soon if he keeps the act up," he looked at her. "Major trouble..."

* * *

Greg House was only half-listening to Lisa Cuddy's ramblings. He didn't much care for whatever she was saying. All he wanted to do was save his daughter. All he wanted to do was make sure that there was no evidence of anything--

"Wait a minute," he said aloud.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "What **_now_**? Have you been listening to _anything_ I've been saying?" she demanded as House got up and started going to her front office door.

"Sorry!" he told her. "Family to save...try to stop me if you will."

"House!" Cuddy called effortly, but Greg House had already taken off, the most outrageous theory yet had entered his mind...and it may just be the key thing.

* * *

"No time to explain," House told Foreman, Chase and Allison as he wrote **_Drugs _**on the whiteboard, ignoring everybody's shocked and extremely confused looks.

"What six-year-old takes **_drugs_,** House, come on," Foreman spoke bravely. "Even _your_ daughter isn't that wild just yet."

"She may never **_have _**a chance to be a wild teenager if I'm right and we're too late to the point," House said, disregarding everything that may be going through their minds for the moment. "If I'm right, any drug reference would already have spread throughout her bloodstream and body by now, which leads to..."

House took a red marker and wrote in big letters: **_DEATH. _**"Which is uncureable," he finished, holding a melancholy tone to his voice.

Allison was taken aback. She couldn't imagine the things that were going through Greg's mind. How could he suspect their six-year-old of taking any form of drugs at all? _**How?**_ She looked at Chase and Foreman and mouthed, "Go check on her," and they nodded in understanding and left silently.

Braving the chance, Allison said, "**_WHAT _**in God's name are you thinking?" she said sternly, forcing the tears away. "How can you **THINK **like that!"

"I'm not saying **_she _**did it to herself and on purpose!" Greg shot back. "I'm saying that whatever sick pervert who's around our daughter could've slipped her something illegal!"

"But she's **_not_**, Greg! She's **NOT**!" Allison insisted, the tears coming. She knew that his thoughts made sense...but, still, it couldn't be...no way.

"How do you know?" House asked her, his tone softened. "Who's her teachers, who her friends are, her friends' parents...you **don't **know, Ally. I'm sorry, but you **_don't."_**

Tears flowing freely and wildly, she nodded. "You're right. I--don't. I--can I leave it up to you, Greg? Please...find out what's wrong with Shelby...**make her better**," she begged. "Please...and if you're right--"

''I know I am," House told her. "We just have to find out who, what and where it happened."

* * *

House limped inside Shelby's room, where Foreman and Chase were already. She was awake, but drained like crazy...she didn't have any energy whatsoever.

He sat on her bed and picked her up gently, laying her against him and on his good leg. "How's Daddy's girl doing?"

Shelby shook her head.

"Not good, huh, kiddo? Well, guess what, Daddy's got a thought and I need your help," he told her as Allison came in with a notebook in her hands.

"Ok..." Shelby whispered.

Allison looked at the notebook in her hands. "Toby Gringer, seven-years-old, First Grade. Parents are Kellie and Jon," she said.

House looked at Shelby. "Sound familiar, Shel?"

"Toby moved," she said simply. "To Maine."

Allison scratched it out and sighed. "This is ridiculous, Greg, we'll be here all night."

"Ridiculously important," he told her. "Suspect number two!"

"Um...Ambrea Johnson. Parents are Jayla and Jorden," Allison sighed, really seeing no point in this, then her mind clicked for a moment. "Wait a minute...she went to her house for a sleepover the week--before she got sick..." Allison's face drained. She dropped the notebook and ran. But before she'd left, House had heard her say, "OhmyGod, no...", and he was certain that they hit the surefire jackpot...

* * *

**OH NO! Hope Cuddy doesn't intervene with something that may be true now!**

**JayJay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bored outta my mind, so decided to do next chapter.

* * *

**

"I _really _don't want to do this, Greg! It seems too---**INVASIVE!"**

House rolled his eyes for the seemingly fifth time since him and Allison had arrived at the Johnson's home. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them, whether she wanted to or not.

"Invasive, my butt, Ally! What if I'm right?...what if _we're _right?" he asked her quietly, as not to attract any sudden attention to them, as they were sitting in the living room at the Johnson's house alone for the milli-moment. "Is it worth Shelby dying over?"

'No, but--"

"Okay then," House interrupted her. "We're staying and finding out anything that we can."

But at that moment when Ambrea's parents walked in to join them, Greg's cell rang. Sighing in frustration, he shot Allison an apologetic look and answered, "Yeah? Cuddy...I'm a little busy..."

Allison gave a nervous look at House, then to Jayla and Jorden, smiling a little awkwardly. "Sorry," she said. "He'll be--um...done soon. Greg?"

House looked at her with the phone still attached to his ear. Allison gave a gritted teeth smile. "Remember...Shelby, Hon?" her eyes gave a pleading look.

"Right..." House hung up the phone with Cuddy yelling, **_"DON'T HANG UP ON ME GREG HOUSE!" _**and placed his full attention to his mission. Only Allison was feeling ansty, nervous, and intrusive, as she was shifty.

Jayla and Jorden Johnson had chairs across from Allison and Greg. Both were average, normal people with a normal daughter. Allison saw no fault and no way for any of them to have a reason to slip any kind of illegal drug to their daughter. She felt all wrong, but once Greg made up his mind, she knew that there was no turning back whatsoever in the world...especially when it was about his kids.

"I'm sorry about Shelby, but...I'm afraid I don't understand what it has to do with us," Jayla spoke first, and Allison was praying that House wouldn't jump too quickly and be like his usual self. They may never get answers that way.

"Well," Allison decided to step in before anything happened. "It's nothing personal, but she came here for a sleepover with Ambrea the week before she got sick, correct?"

Both Jayla and Jorden nodded.

"We're just wondering if maybe she had anything unusual during her stay--"

''Like drugs," Greg interrupted, making his tone demanding and oh so clear to the point. Allison closed her eyes and clenched her open hands in frustration. She was getting somewhere, she had been sure of it, and now hell was about to break loose and they'd get _no _answers.

She sneaked a look at him and mouthed, "I was doing fine!"

House gave her a look, twirling his cane in one hand, told her, "You're too soft. That's what I hate and love about you," then looked back at Ambrea's parents, who looked shocked and somewhat confused.

"Um...I don't know what you're talking about," Jayla answered.

House rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't feed me that crap," he said, making Allison shake inside. "Shelby's blood tests and symptoms are clearly showing signs of illegal drug use, and I _don't _think that my six-year-old knows _exactly _how to use them just **_yet_**," he snapped. "Which means, **somebody **gave her some, and our first point led to here."

Allison uncovered her eyes (which, by the way, she was peering in between fingers) and looked at Ambrea's parents, then to her husband in horror. "Um...we'll be right back," she said, firmly grabbing Greg by the ear and leading him into the back of the living room.

"Ow, ow, ow! God, woman!" House complained once Allison let go. "What's wrong with you? I got them reeled in!"

Allison's face was holding fury. "What in _GOD'S_ name do you think you're doing!" she whispered angrily. "You're gonna scare them off and we'll get NO answers!"

"But--"

''I was handling it **_PERFECTLY_** fine! Then **YOU** had to come in and ruin it all!" Allison continued.

"But--"

"And _THEN_ you barge in like some...mmm!" Allison's sentence was cut off by Greg's lips pressed against hers.

"Sorry," he smirked at Allison's facial expression, which was hilariously funny. "Was the only way to shut you up, and let me have a turn."

Allison nodded. "Fine. Talk."

"You're too soft, like I said before. If I'd had let **_you_** take it, we'd be here all night. This way, if _I_ take it, we'll be outta here in no time."

"But--"

"_THUS_ letting us get **BACK** to the hospital **_faster _**and figuring out more to save her," House continued.

"But--"

"And if you'd let me tweak them **_just _**a litle bit more, I can bring 'em in and find out m----" Allison, frustrated and wanting to leave, returned the favor and pressed her lips forcefully against his. "**SHUT UP NOW**!" she spat when she pulled away. "Do what you want, but don't..."

"Scare them, I gotcha," House winked at her, and Allison had an absolute bad feeling in the pit of her heart and stomach.

* * *

"So---it wasn't them, so _now _what do we do?" House sighed, staring at the whiteboard back at the hospital, ignoring Greggie's hands tugging on his jeans. (Allison had brought him from Blythe's after they went to the Johnson's)

Allison looked sideways at Chase and Foreman, who were both flipping through Shelby's folder, scanning for anything they may have missed.

"Are you _sure_ it's a drug reference?" Foreman asked.

"Positive. Her bloodwork and all her other tests we gave her for that came back absolutely positive," House answered, trying to keep Greggie occupied waving a marker in front of him.

"What did the Johnsons say?" Chase asked.

"They can't have any form of drug in there home," Allison answered. "The only thing they can have is Asprin and that's only for emergencies and headaches."

"So...it wasn't them then. Who else hangs around a six-year-old girl?" Foreman asked incredulously. "Seems--just a little bit weird is you ask me."

House was still looking at the whiteboard, not noticing that Greggie had taken the marker, then had thrown it aside, not interetsted, but still felt him tugging at his jeans. "Other six-year-olds...and a teacher," he said, emphasizing 'teacher'.

Allison's eyes grew wide. "Honestly, Greg,you arenot _now_ suggesting that six-year-olds run around with bottles of any drug they can get their hands on in the backpacks are you?"

"Maybe not so much as _the kids_," House replied, finally taking notice of his agitated look-alike son and picking him up. "More-over the teacher."

Allison was taken aback as much as Foreman and Chase.

"That's ridiculous," Foreman spoke up. "Teacher's aren't allowed to carry any type of illegal substance inside school. Outside, yes, but not in or on school grounds."

"How much you wanna bet?" House asked. "Fifty bucks says that first grade teacher's hiding something, then slipping it into innocent hands or food or drinks."

Allison wasn't taking it lightly, but it made all the more sense. "What if...what if it's _not_ the teacher and we can't find out who it is and what?"

House sighed, looked at her, then looked at Greggie. "If we don't find out who and what, Shelby'll slip into a deep coma...and never wake up..."

* * *

**Ai! Oh, dear...**

**Oh, and from here on in, I'll be adding Greggie (Greg Jr.) to the story/chapters.**

**JayJay! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, due to problems with my mother, I'm going to have to post as much as I can…this meaning my BFF posting for me until I can on my own. Still, I'm writing and will try to come back for you guys!

* * *

**

"Allison! Ally! _ALL-I-SON_!"

Allison ran into her husband's office when she heard him yelling for her. "Yes, yes, yes? I'm right here," Allison said, turning to look at House, who was clutching his right thigh in pain. "OhmyGod…Greg?"

"Where's my Vicodin?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh…uh…I don't know. Where'd you last see it?" Allison asked, rummaging through Greg's desk drawers.

"Somewhere in here," House said, limping more painfully and heavily than normal.

"Well," Allison sighed. "I don't see it. I thought you always had it with you!"

"Not today," House said, sifting through and under piles of Shelby's papers and folders and files. After removing a blue folder, House found his container. "Ah! Found it!" He said in triumph, grabbing it.

Yet, when he picked it up, there were no little, white, round Vicodin pills inside…not **ONE.**

Making a confused look, he turned to Allison. "Allison…."

Taking a place standing next to him, Allison looked at the empty vile in between his thumb and forefinger. "Hmmm? What's wrong?"

'This was half-full days ago, was it not?" House asked.

"Yes—before Shelby came here," Allison said, clearly confused and not piecing together what House was.

"Found ya," House said suddenly, dropping the container and leaving his cane in worry. He limped out hurriedly, leaving Allison confused.

* * *

He sighed, knowing that pretty soon his consult would be interrupted. He always knew the right times and when House would be there.

"Excuse me," James Wilson said to his patient, getting up. "I have a friend with patience issues."

Wilson's patient gave him a strange look, but looked understanding when the familiar knock intruded and House's voice saying, "I know you're in there! I can hear you caring again!"

"Told you. Excuse me?" Wilson rolled his eyes and opened his office door.

"Can this wait?" he asked, standing in front of House. He took a second look. "Where in God's name is your cane?"

"That's not important right now," House said in one breath.

Wilson gave his friend a look. "Is this something to do with Shelby or about her? Because if not, this can wait."

Nodding, House leaned heavily on Wilson's office door. "I can't explain a whole lot right now or how or why and all that crap, but I think, for _sure_ that she got a hold of my Vicodin."

James Wilson's eyes grew wide. "House—what—_are you THINKING!"_

"Look, all I know is that the vile wasn't empty days ago before she got sick and admitted!" House shot back.

Wilson, frustratingly confused, asked, "What do you need _ME_ for?"

House smirked. "To back me up when Cuddy finds out."

* * *

Chase, Foreman, Allison, and Wilson were piled into House's office; Wilson was the only person who really knew what was going through Greg's mind.

House (now with his cane), picked up his empty Vicodin container and showed it to the four. "Familiar?"

Chase looked confused. "Yes—it's your Vicodin bottle."

"Yep!" House tossed it to Foreman off-guard. "And what's _missing_?"

"The pills?" Foreman said, handing the case to Allison.

"Sounded more like a question, Foreman," House said, turning to the whiteboard. "Are you absolutely sure now?"

Rolling his eyes, Foreman said, "Yes—it's empty and I'm positively sure."

"Yet it wasn't—days before we admitted Shelby in," House continued, writing in big letters after erasing everything but "Shelby".

Eyes widened, and only Wilson crossed his arms and remained silent. He already knew where this was going.

"Are you implying on the fact that your patient—your _DAUGHTER_—has taken your pills!" an angry voice pierced.

Turning around, (marker in hand), House looked at a mad and agitated-looking Lisa Cuddy, Greggie standing beside her.

"Oh, goodies! Angry Aunt Lisa's here to breath down my neck with my look-alike about something _THAT'S TRUE!"_

Greggie ran to his dad and hugged his good leg, leaving Cuddy standing alone.

"Hey," House greeted, kneeling down in front of his son. "Now—do you want to help Daddy save your sister or let mean Aunt Cuddy take over?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked over to House and Greggie. She bent down to be level with her "nephew" and said rather sweetly: "Greggie, sweetie…I know your sister's in a bad state, but if Daddy does _anything_, Aunt Lisa will get her butt _FIRED_," she glared at House with the last word.

Greggie looked from Lisa to House in confusion, as if not knowing what to say to either of them. Yet, he tugged on House's sleeve, his exact electric blue eyes looking worried and said, "Daddy—you _will_ make Shel better…right?"

* * *

An angry House (followed by Chase, Allison, and Foreman; Wilson took Greggie off their hands), followed Cuddy into her office.

"I can't **believe** that you would think that—"

"We're wasting time, here, Cuddy!" House interrupted loudly. "If we don't run a stronger drug test on here—"

"I can't let you. I'm sorry, House! I really am!" Cuddy yelled back.

"You. Don't. **LOVE.** Her. Like. _I._ Do!" House yelled back, meaning every word, even though the expression on Cuddy's face was hurtful.

"You don't know that," Cuddy said very calmly.

"Then let me run the test. ONE test," House pleaded. "What if I'm right? She either dies or ends up in an un-wakeable coma!"

Cuddy sighed and folded her arms. "I can't—I need a reason first. A reason of _how _she could've gotten her hands on them."

House sighed and looked at Allison. "Do you know anything?"

Allison shrugged. She was clearly angry with House at the moment. But she still answered, "No more than what you yourself know. I find it completely un-probable, if you ask me, though," her tone held iciness in it.

"Unless you were _stupid _enough to leave them lying around!" Cuddy added. "But, I'll hear what you have to say."

House sighed, then started: "It was Friday night…."

* * *

**(FBACK)**

_**Greg House was relaxing in his favorite spot on a Friday night alone with his daughter, Shelby: his piano.**_

_**Shelby was sitting on his left side on the piano bench. House had his half-full Vicodin container above him, sitting on the piano itself with the cap half-screwed on…**_

**(Quick End)

* * *

**

"Okay," Cuddy shrugged, arms folded. "So far, you're beginning to prove your point. What happened next?"

* * *

**(FBACK)**

**_"Play again, Daddy! AGAIN!" Shelby squealed in excitement. She loved seeing Greg play._**

**_House smiled at her. "Okay, okay. One more, then it's bedtime before Mommy has my head."_**

_**"YAY!"**_

_**But no sooner had he started playing, than the phone began to ring endlessly.**_

**(QEND)

* * *

**

"And—that's where it went wrong?" Chase guessed.

House sighed. "Guess so…"

* * *

**(FBACK)**

**_While House was on the phone with Allison, who was going to be a tad bit late, Shelby had taken an interest into a small brown container sitting on top of the piano where her dad was sitting…._**

**(END)

* * *

**

"When I came back…" House stopped in mid-sentence. "Just give me the test," he told Cuddy, swallowing his tears hard.

Cuddy sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you've given me enough proof. Go do the test."

House, (followed by Chase, Allison, and Foreman), turned to leave when Cuddy interrupted, "House…"

"What?"

"Two things: Allison, I'd like you to stay here for a few moments...I--I have to talk to you.And House…I'm sorry. I really love Shelby…" she looked at Allison and Greg. "She's—she's a great girl…"

* * *

**Ah! Tear-jerking! OUCH! lol**

**JayJay**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Oh...and _SPECIAL THANKIES to Kaibacorp345_! These next few chapters are for you and my bestest buddy _RAE! _**

**And look CLOSELY: There's some funny House sarcastic humour in this chappie!

* * *

**

"I can't let him do that biospy, Allison, I'm sorry," Cuddy said. "Nor any blood tests to prove anything. I'm sorry, but it's against what I have to do."

Allison sighed and looked backwards into Shelby's room, where House was sitting on her bed with her in his lap, rocking her gently and just smiling at her. The scene broke her heart into shreds.

"Allison?"

She nodded. "I know...but you know how angry and heartbroken he'll be? Even if he won't show it? He's _so_ attatched to her!" she looked back into the room, biting her lip to keep the tears. "He loves her."

"I know...I know he does, but..." Cuddy sighed. "You have to tell him, okay?"

Allison nodded. "I will," she mumbled, watching Cuddy leave. Then, she turned fully towards Shelby's room. "I'll tell him, alright..." she sighed. ''But he's not going to listen..."

* * *

"She _WHAT?" _House yelled. "I can't wait, Allison, you **know** that!"

''Shh, I know, I know we can't," Allison tried to quiet House down before Cuddy _did_ show up and heard. "But--we have no choice, Greg. We'll just have to do what we can."

"I can't do that! She doesn't have time!"

''Well if **you** hadn't left your pills sitting where she could see them, then we wouldn't have to worry about this!" Allison yelled back, getting into it.

House sighed and looked at her. "Understand what I'm going to tell you..." he started.

"Oh, no...please tell me you're going to disobey what Cuddy said. She'll kill you for it!" Allison raised her voice again. "You can't afford gettting fired! Shelby _needs_ you, Greg! Don't DO this!"

"It's the _only_ way to see if we're right and it's the only way we can save her before it ends up being too late," House told her. "Do I make myself clear? Don't say anything..." he ended, limping out.

"...to _anybody."

* * *

_

**(1 Hour later...)**

Allison jumped up when House returned from doing Shelby's blood tests. "Did you get them done? Without Cuddy knowing?" she asked anxiously.

House sighed, and Allison got worried. "You didn't?"

"I did alright," he muttered in frustration. "But they take four days. Shelby's only got about two days left if we're lucky. She can't wait that long," he explained, watching Greggie tug on Allison's shirt.

"_Four_ days?" Allison asked incredulously, picking up her impatient son. "And she's only---what now? There's nothing else you can do!"

House got a certain look of satisfaction in his smirk. "There's always a brain biopsy to do and a liver biopsy. Those are the only two things that will tell us for absoloutely sure."

Allison looked shocked as she pushed her hair away from Greggie. "But--I--and _Cuddy_. Please...don't! You can't afford to get fired! You can't! Who'll help her then? **Who?"**

"I know it's risky...that's why I love it so much," House smirked again. "That's the whole fun in going against Cuddy. She finds out, we threaten each other and have fun with it. She doesn't find out, it only gets a whole lot better for me."

"But--but _how_ are you going to do a biopsy without her confirmation? She comfirms everything!" Allison pressed on. "You can't get away with it unless you get a 'yes' from somebody."

"Hmmm...let me think. I confirmed with Doctor House, and he said 'yes'," Greg told her, grabbing his phone. "So, I'm all set!"

Allison rolled her eyes. "You're so childish, I'm tellin' you."

"Which is why you love me so much," House smirked at her, dialing.

"Who're you calling?" she demanded.

"Stacy," House told her. "I decided to leave you," he added, rolling his eyes. "Yo! Wilson! I got a biospy scheduled for, oh, about two this afternoon, ya in? Great!"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Draggin' Wilson into this now...who else?" she muttered.

"Yeeeah, Chase, I need you and Foreman down here now to discuss a scheduled biopsy..."

"Shoulda guessed," Allison sighed, setting Greggie down, who ultimately ran to the whiteboard and picked up a marker. (which, bytheway, the whiteboard had writing about Shelby on there still...)

"Woah, woah! Ally! The board!" House yelled, watching Greggie write on the board over Shelby's list of causes and symptoms.

Alison whirled around and grabbed him. "Woah, there, Little Daddy," she joked.

"New pet name?" House asked,

"Yep! Since he acts and looks just like you," she smirked.

"Ahaha," House smirked back. "You gonna stick around for Shelly or bite Daddy's back about and for it?" he asked, going to the board.

Allison turned around to see Wilson, Chase, and Foreman walk in just then. "Guess I'm stayin'," Allison shrugged, sitting in her usual spot with Greggie on her lap.

"What's with the biopsy discussion?" Foreman asked first.

"Shelby! Gonna do a brain or live biopsy," House said cheerily. "You guys get to choose!"

"What about Cuddy?" Chase asked.

"Don't care!"

'But--" Wilson started, then stopped and scoffed. "You're willing to get fired for doing a pointless biopsy on your daughter?" he asked incredulously.

House looked down. "Yeep--that's how it is when you love your children and your first born. Sorry you don't know how it _FEELS_..."

* * *

"Baby...Shel," Allison gently roused Shelby. "Hi, baby," she smiled, brushing away a strand of hair.

"Mommy...Daddy..." Shelby smiled weakly to both her and House.

Allison looked sideways at Greg. "Are you _sure_ about this? Really sure?"

House looked at Allison, then to Shelby. And with real sincerity, he answered, "Yeah---I'm absoloutely positive. I'm not backing down without a fight."

Chase, Foreman, and Wilson soon walked in not a moment too soon. "Is she all ready?" Foreman asked.

"Ye-"

"NO! She's not going anywhere!" Lisa Cuddy yelled, storming into Shelby's room. _Oh, boy..._ House thought, _She knows...either that or somebody ratted me out to her..._

House sighed. "Oh, gret. The Wrath of Aunt Lisa. What do you want? I'm trying to save a life here...wait, let me rephrase that: I'm trying to save _a life of mine."_

Cuddy looked incredulously from Shelby to the other five in the room. "What is **wrong** with you guys! Are you totally disobeying me on purpose!"

Nobody said a word and looked only at each other until Cuddy turned to House. ''I expected better from you. I hate, yet love to do it, but you're fired, House! I mean it! I told you to stay away from her case! I told you to let somebody else take it! But as always, you have to have it your own way! And I mean fired as in 'Drop her case and fired'!"

* * *

Unbelievable. Completely and totally unrealistic.

Cuddy had fired his sorry butt and what was he doing? Sitting his sorry butt at a bar drinking his sorrows away and down until they were gone. By now, he was seriously drunk, and was in no condition of driving his Honda motorcycle whatsoever. Yet, he had to get home, and Allison was probably going to be furious as him for this.

Staggering to his feet, House made his way the best he could out to his Honda and got on, his right thigh screaming in pain, which he ignored for now.

Riding at 100 MPH, it was no wonder that House didn't crash and cause a wreck with his blurred vision. Yet, he made it fine to his apartment, changed, grabbed a half-filled bottle of whiskey and his Vicodin to the piano.

He sat down and started playing and was half-way through when Allison walked in, looking irked and mad. "Where were you?" she demanded almost immediately.

"Where's Greggie?" House slurred, still playing.

"At your mother's," Allison looked at him. "You're--drunk. Greg! Is this what you do after getting fired and not being able to help Shelby? Drink and _quit_?" she hollered.

House stopped playing and looked up, his wasted eyes full of anger. "Well I'm SORRY! I'm sorry that I'm not perfect, Allison! Godforbid I'm anything **BUT!"**

Allison's eveloped tears ran freely down her face wildly. "Stop saying that! Stop it, Greg! You don't know what you have! I love you! **SHELBY** **needs** you!" she screamed. "Come back to the hospital and beg Cuddy for your job back! Or at least sneak behind her back like you always do and help your baby girl!"

"I can't," House muttered.

"What?"

''I can't! She'll find out again and again no matter what I do!"

Allison gritted her teeth. "You're different. I don't know you--you're **NOT** the man I married!"she sobbed angrily. "Come find me when you _really_ care!" she added before leaving, House left alone devestated as ever before in his emptiness...without Allison...without Shelby...

* * *

**Thanks again to Kaibacorp345!**

**JayJay!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back after a long while...busy with stuff, but here's your next chapter!

* * *

**

House paced around his empty apartment as it was his right leg was screaming in pain as much as his heart was.

His mind was reeling...back to last night. The look on Allison's face, her tears, and screaming at him...and his own stupidity was enough to make him go nuts. He was thinking hard and long of ways to sneak back into PPTH to do the biopsy on Shelby. He cared about her and Cuddy was just stupid and blind to fire him for it.

House didnt care if they threw him in jail for it--he was going to do the liver biopsy. He was going to save his daughter if it was the last thing he did...the only thing he needed was help...

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Wilson hissed when House walked into his office.

"Saving a life--and I need your help to do it," House said cheerily, sitting in a nearby chair.

Wilson looked both shocked and incredulous. "Wh--Shelby, isn't it? House, you're fired! Why can't you leave it at that before Cuddy finds out and flips worse?"

"If I don't do this test, Allison and I will lose her!" House snapped.

Wilson sighed. "You're gonna get caught. There's no covering that up. And when you do, I'm not busting you out of it," he said, turning back to the computer.

"It's well worth it...SHE'S worth it," House said. "I told you before, and I'll tell you again: I'll fight for as long as I have to and need to. You won't see me giving up--not yet."

Wilson closed his eyes, regretting everything he was about to do, then looked back at his best friend. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"Allison didn't come in yet," Chase told House as they were getting ready to do the liver biopsy on Shelby. "I'm guessing Cuddy told her to take her time."

"That's good," House said. "She won't know anything and I'll keep my butt safe."

"But Cuddy _WILL_," Foreman said, handing House the catheter. "And when she does, you'll be even sorrier."

"Let her," House said gruffly, keeping his eyes on the screen. "Wilson's keeping her busy, anyway...so there's no reason for her to know."

"You're good," Chase said, taking the biopsy needle from Foreman and handing to to House. "Wrap this up before we get caught."

House looked at the screen a little closer. "Get a chunk of it. We're going to need all we can--"

**"HOUSE!"**

"Shoot," House muttered under his breath as he saw a **VERY** angry Lisa Cuddy storm in--with two security guards behind her and a sorry-looking Wilson.

Wilson shrugged. "I-uh-cracked?"

"Yeah--thanks, Mr. Obvious," House said as Cuddy glared daggers at him.

"I hate to do this, House," she said through gritted teeth as the guards pretty much took either side of House.

"Woah--hold on here. You're not ARRESTING me, are you?" House asked. "That's a little _too_ rash: even for you."

Cuddy bit her lip suddenly, stared at Shelby for a moment, then nodded. "Yes...I am. Sorry, House, but I told you to stay away a--"

"You're telling me to stay away from my own DAUGHTER?" House yelled as he was being taken. He glared at Wilson. "I knew you would crack."

"But--I--House!" Wilson huffed in frustration.

"You listen and you listen GOOD. Clear those results when they come back and if they come out positive, I want you to clean up Shelby's stomach and hock her up full of Vitamin K! **(A/n: NOT to be confused with Ketamine) **After that, you put her in a coma to accelerate her detox process!" House told him.

"But I--"

"Do it or you're life will be on the line of hers!" House said, nodding towards Shelby and sending a cold-stone glare at Wilson to make his point clear.

That was the last thing Wilson heard House say...

* * *

"Wilson...Wilson!"

"Huh?" James Wilson woke up when Foreman's voice yelled in his ear. He rubbed his left eye and positioned himself more comfortably in his chair.

"Shelby's biospy came back positive for a drug, although we don't know for sure if it's Vicodin," Foreman said, handing Wilson the folder. "I'd do whatever House told you before he lfet. Chase is keeping Allison busy...she doesn't know a thing."

"Okay," Wilson nodded. "Thanks."

When Foreman left, Wilson picked up his phone and called the jail where House was being kept.

"Greg House," Wilson said, then waited.

"Yeah?"

"House--Shel's test came back positive for a drug reference, but we're not specifically sure if it's Vicodin yet," Wilson told him.

''Do it--you know what I told you to do," House ordered.

"I can't put Shelby in a coma, House! She may not wake up if I do," Wilson begged.

"Do it! It's the only way to--"

"Okay--but...I need you here," WIlson said. "She's been asking about you non-stop since the last time she saw you."

House thought. "How?"

"Huh?"

House rolled his eyes. "I mean, how is she calling me?"

"Um..." Wilson thought and the clear image of Shelby staring straight up at the ceiling, then to anybody who was in her room, asking for House in a silent monotone. "Like...scared. In monotone."

"Put her in a coma. Just forget about everything else. Just do the coma," House ordered.

"But--"

''Do it! I'll be there for her."

'How?" Wilson was confused, yet hoping.

"Don't worry about me. As long as Allison doesn't know and Cuddy's probably feeling guilty, I'll be there," House said before hanging up, leaving Wilson with nothing to do but follow the orders...

* * *

"Daddy...?"

Wilson smiled at Shelby. "Daddy's coming. Don't worry, okay?" he told her soothingly, as he, Foreman, Chase, and others prepped her up for inducing the coma.

"I want Daddy," Shelby said softly again. "And Mommy."

Wilson left Chase to take over and he sat on the left side of Shelby's bed, taking her IV hand. "Shelby, Daddy's in trouble, but he's doing everything he can to get to you," he told her softly, biting his lip as he watched Foreman put the needle into her IV line and Shelby's eyes start to get droopy.

Nobody saw Allison coming..nobody heard her...

"You know why?"

"No..." Shelby's now-groggy voice said.

"Because he loves you so much..."

"Shelby?" Allison's voice rang as she stood outside the room. She jiggled the handle of the door, and when she found out it was locked, she looked up frantically, thenbanged on the window. "Wilson, don't!"

Wilson ignored her. Greg knew what he was doing...and Wilson respected that. "Daddy wants the best for you, okay?" he smiled at Shelby as her eyes dropped lower, but still having consciousness.

"No! Foreman, stop it!" Allison screamed, tears streaming, banging her hands on the windows. "Don't! WILSON! Stop it!"

"Uncle Jimmy..." Shelby's voice grew softer and softer.

"Stop it! Don't do it! STOP, FOREMAN!" Allison screeched. "_PLEASE!"_

Shelby heard Allison and turned her head away from Wilson to her mother. "Mommy?"

"Shelby--Shel, look at Uncle Jimmy," Wilson tried to break her gaze away from the freaked out Allison "Shelby...look away from Mommy."

"Mommy?" Shelby suddenly got freaked at the sight of Allison's hysteria. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Shelby!" Wilson brought her face and attention back to him. "Think of Daddy, Shelby, don't look around you, don't look at anything or anybody else. Look at me and think."

"No! Mommy!"

"Shelby!" Wilson himself was getting a little freaked out. _Dang it, House, come on!_

"M--ommy..." Shelby mumbled before slipping into the induced coma.

Allison watched in sheer fear and horror and screamed with tears flowing like waterfalls, **"NO! **_WILSON, _take her out! Take her out while you still can, **PLEASE!"

* * *

**

"I don't care! I want him released!" Cuddy yelled into the phone. Then she huffed, "No, you listen to me! His daughter's in a coma and he needs to be here to help her!"

Wilson walked in as soon as she hung up with a frustrated sigh and yell. "I guess you found out about the coma deal?"

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah...one of the nurses on the ward heard Allison and saw you, Chase and Foreman...you know, never mind," she sat in her chair, then said, "House is getting released. I sent for it immediately."

Wilson couldn't hide his smile. "Really? You--you did that?"

Cuddy nodded. "I--when I heard that he wanted you to do the coma and detox process and everything, I knew how much he really loved her and--I couldn't take it," she bit her lip and blinked her eyes to keep the tears away.

Wilson nodded and smiled again. "Yeah--the only problem was keeping Allison away from it all. When Shelby saw her..."

"What happened?"

Wilson sighed. "When Shelby saw Allison in the fit and hysteria, she got scared and started flipping out."

"What did you do?" Cuddy looked at him.

"Made her look away at me and talked to her before she slipped into her coma," Wilson answered.

Silence followed, then Wilson asked, "When will he get here?"

"Soon...why?" Cuddy looked a little worried. "What's wrong?"

Wilson shook his head. "Yes and no. Shelby's coma and process only lasts a few hours and we need to get going before...well, we just need to start soon."

Cuddy nodded. Wilson turned and walked away, but stopped. "Do you think that's it? Even though the tests didn't show that that's what it was?"

"What?" Cuddy wasn't really listening.

"That House would be stupid enough to leave his Vicodin out and she got a hold of it all?" Wilson asked.

"By his story, I'd say yes," Cuddy said, then she shrugged. "But I'd talk to the Mrs. House about it," she added with slight teasing.

Wilson just smiled.

* * *

Wilson walked back near Shelby's room where Allison was still standing, staring at her beloved daughter...the best thing House could give her more than anything...her and Greggie.

"Allison?"

"Why'd you do it?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Why didn't you listen to me!"

"I was following the ordered that Greg gave me," WIlson told her calmly, despite Allison's outbursts.

"But--he's in jail..." Allison said.

"Not anymore, he's not."

Allison turned around suddenly with Wilson and smiled through her tears when she saw Greg standing there--cane and all.

"Come on," House rolled his eyes. "I know you wanna bombared me with a hug." Then, with a smirk, he added, "You don't have to ask for my permission."

Allison smiled wider, ran, and wrapped her arms around his middle in a hug. She buried her teary and sobbing face in his chest. Wilson just smiled at them.

"I'm sorry, Ally," House said, wrapping his free arm around her. "I was stupid...but I'm going to make things right for everybody."

He looked from her scared and teary eyes to Shelby. "I'm **going** to be more careful next time..."

* * *

**JJ**


End file.
